


A Little R & R

by sirenspell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War
Genre: F/M, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenspell/pseuds/sirenspell
Summary: Six months after the fall out of Civil War, Reader and Steve stay some run down hotel, talk about things.





	A Little R & R

Standing at the curtained window, you risk another glance out.

The motel parking lot is empty, and the surrounding land around it barren. You didn’t bother asking where Steve planned on taking you. Instead, you fell asleep in the passenger seat and awoke on a musty smelling bed that had with probably one of the uglier comforters you’ve ever seen.

You pause, hearing the sound of the shower being turned off.

It’s been 6 months since the Accords since you watched as the team you surrounded yourself with, the people you consider family, crumbled under the pressure. There was no right or wrong but in the end, a side had to be chosen, and you weren’t about to accept an option that was no better than servitude to a government you no longer trusted.

And now, six months later, after escaping the prison beneath the sea, you’re on the run, forced to hide and never stop looking over your shoulder.

Through it all, Steve’s been here; the only constant.

“See anything?” Steve asks as you turn around and let the curtain shut, the little ray of light disappearing.

You give him a smile, shaking your head. “Desert, desert, oh and here’s a new one: more desert.”

He chuckles, sitting at the foot of the bed, toweling his hair dry.

He’s perfection, you find yourself thinking, even in the dim yellowed light of the room that gives the walls a jaundiced look. Yet there he sits in sweats, looking unfairly like a god. His beard is growing in nicely and his blue eyes finally meet your own gaze.

He smiles. “Come here.”

You hesitate and Steve notices.

“(Y/N) what’s wrong?”

You sigh, wrapping your arms around yourself, rubbing your sides as you consider your words, “Do you regret it?”

The question takes him aback, as now he considers his words.

“No, I regret that I dragged others into my problem.”

You smile sadly, finally walking over to him and sit beside him. You reach out, intertwining your fingers together. Both of you sit quietly for a moment as you lean against his solid form, head cradled on his shoulder. The tips of his fingers stroke your palm and it soothes you.

“You didn’t drag anyone into it, the government did that.”

He hums low in his throat at that.

“Do you regret it (Y/N)?”

You don’t look at him, but you can feel his gaze on you.

“Regret what?”

“Going with me?”

You sigh giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Steve, I knew what I was getting into. I knew to sign the accords meant signing away whatever tiny freedom I had left.” Being an enhanced has been a gift and a curse; a gift because it brought you to Steve, a curse because of the lack of a normal life.

He turns, pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead. Moments like this make the fighting, and the constant moving worth it. He is what makes it worth it.

Staring into his blue eyes, you smile wistfully.

“I love you.” It slips from between your lips before your brain can process the three words you always hesitate to tell him. The instance hovers between the two of you. You move to pull away, but Steve pulls you closer and envelops you in an embrace that molds you to him.

“I love you too.” It’s whispered into your hair as he holds you close.

Finally, your arms work and you’re pulling him closer, face buried in the crook of his neck. You listen to his breathing and hear his heartbeat that thrums just as fast as yours.

“I love you (y/n), and I’m going to make this right…Somehow.”

You smile into his skin fingertips tracing the muscles of his back.

“Steve, it’ll take time and I’m willing to keep moving till then…I want you to be safe too,” you whisper as he sighs and lays back, pulling you with him. You lay there tangled in each other, breathing together.

It’s a quiet moment, in a loud world.

You savor it, both of you breathing, falling asleep to the sound of Steve’s heartbeat and the whispered words.

I love you (y/n).


End file.
